Ein's Great Adventure!
by kittiesrulz
Summary: hey um im not good at summeries but this is my first fic so please be gentle lol! um anyways this is a xover with a bunch of stuff please r&r!


a.n. we want 15 reviews or ewlse we aren't gonna update so r&r plz! um anyway hey my name's tiina and i'm writing this with my frend wanda we're demons haha be scared of us!11 I can control casts cuase kitties are great and I'm a cat demon and wanda can control makeup even tho she isn't evry good with it lol

wanda: hey shut up I am too good w/ makeup you're just jelus of my skilz

tiina: lol yeah right you're jealoys if me cause I'm hott and orli loves me

wanda: um you're dumb orli loves me!1

tiina: lol whatever let's get on w/ the sotry

wanda: notr until youa dmit tht orli loves me more! lol

ed&ein: hurry up guys let's get on with the story

tiina and wanda: shut up you don't matter

ed&ein: yes we do we're the main characteras!

tiina and wanda: shut up you're btih stupid shoots ed&ein

it wsa a normal day on the bebop. ein was latying around nt doing anytheing spike was off hunting a bounty head with faye asnd jetnwas on the ship cooking, ein got up and walked into an escape pod and ed came up and she said "hey ein wat are you doing"?. and ein barked. and ed sais "i wanna come to ein!111" and she got in the pod with eon. and then they launched and took off. and then they were in hyperpasce and the gate closed and ed said "ohno ein we're stick what are we gonna do now"?.

and then the pod landed and ed opend it and said "ow tht hurt hey ein where are we"? and then red cremson water spiled down her face. but ein ran off he had seen somrthing he liked very much. he ran and he ran into pik,achu it was a yellow miyuse looking thinb with a tale and big red dimples. pikachu turned around and hugged ein he said "pika" which meant "i love you" ash said "what are you doing pikachu"? pikachu said "pikachu pika" whch meant "this is my new freiend he's nice I like him can he come with us" but ash didn't know what he said cuase hes a pikemon and ash is a human so he didn't understand.

brock went up to ein and said "i've never seen a pokemon like this nefore what kind of pokemon are you" and rubbed his chin. ein said "woof" which meant well it didnt mean anything cause he's a dog but he said "woof". and then ein followed pikachu around and then they walked around and then they heard something screaming and they ;oiked uo and it was edf in a tree eating something it was a oddish and it was screaming. ash screamed "what are you doung you can't eat that it's a pokemon" and ed said "but ed is hungry and it's a plant for ed to eat" and then the oddish ran away.

ed fell out of the ree and fell on brock and he said "wh are yo8i" and ed said "ed is ed, ed's name is ed" and brokc said "are you a girl"? and ed said "yes ed's a girl, silly willu" and brock said "i love you can we get married"? and ed said "um no ed doesn't know you" and ed kicked him in the lol you know where she kicked him. and brock said "oww what was that for!1?1!" ed glared at him and yelled "you're abad man"! I don't like you!". brock pouded and cried "but its love at first sitw!" "Leave ed alone dark men!" ed swiged the halfed ated oddish at him.

brock ducked and the oddish didn't hit him it hit misty who had been peeing in a bush and she said "what are you doing leave me aline" and then she threw out her siduck and it had a headache and it made a portal. pikachu and ein were away kissing but then ein saw the portal and he thought wow I should go threw that maybe I'll get back to the bebop if I do and he jumped through the portal and pikachu thought omg i have to go w/ my one true love and he jimped throgh the portal too. and ed jumpued through it too cause she wanted to go with ein so she wouldn't be by herself with the weird people who didn't want her to eat.

and then they were in a park and ed said "where are we I'm confused" and then a beautfiul sparkly halfmoon came a t them and sliced ed's head off and killed her. pikachu looked up and saw sailor uranus and sailor jupiter making out. then luna came and saw uranus and jupiter andf said "what are you doing michiru's your g/f" and then uranus said "yeah but mako-chans' really hott and michells' mad at me" and luna said "well I gues sthat's okay then" and then luna saw ein and fell in love witrh him sndf there were lttle pink eharys everywhere btu then she saw pikachu and she thought omg it's a miuse i have to kil it and she started chasing pikachu around but then she went by ein and kissed himand then pikacfhu got jealous and hit luna cuase he lieked ein.

and then an evil person came out of thw air well actually tiwas a portal but they didn't see ut then cause it was invisible and he said "I'm from the digimon and i'm here for girls" and then he grabbed mako-chan and amara and they ran off to a htoel and had a hott 3some lezbian orjy. and then ein and piakchu ad luna jumped through ther portal artemis tried to jimp throihu too but he didn' tmake it and he got cut in half and blod got squirted everywhere like in a movie like in kill bill!111 (an: lol that was a great movie I loved that movie the blood effects were soooo realistic i wanna be a samurati wehbe i grow uo cause samurai's are really kool kcikass lol!1)

anyways they went through the portal and they found patoman and gatoman (an lol theur names rhyme! lol it's so otp!1) and tghey were making out under a strawberry bloosom tree and then they stopped when tehy saw ein and pikachu and luna and gatoman said "who are you guys where did you comef rom"? and luna said "we're looking for a way to get home can you help us?" and pataman said "o we know how to get to the real orld follow us!" and they did. (an we did this in notepad so our spellcheck isn't wroking so our spel,ling might nit ve good lol sorry)

and then they saw a tv and gatoman said "jump into taht and you'll be in the real world" and ein and pikachu and luna jumped through but gatoman ahdf allen in love with luna so she went too and patamn said "omg where are you going" and he tried to jimp through but he just hurt his head on the tv dcayse he oculdn't get through and then hewas said.

and in the portal they were surrunded in a sporal of pocky (an pocky is a japanese candy lol i love pocky ots yummy everyone should have pocky) and then thet fell 0ut of a comouter and landed in a girl with long pink hair her name was washu and she said "omh wtf/" and then sasami came in and she said "washu omg i never new yoi were into animals like that" and then ryoko came in and said "omg washu what are uo doung i thought you loved me most of all why ar eyou with them" and then she ran away crying she was said because she thought washu was cheating on her.

washu saod "no ryoko i love yo they just popped out of my compueter" and then ryooki came in and luna said "omg how did you get here" and ryooki said "mommy daddy I haven't seen you in si ling I miss you!1" and then luna and ein hugged her she was their lovechild.


End file.
